Just A Dream
by rayagirl21
Summary: Post Twilight
1. Just A Dream

"You did good."

"For once…DiNozzo's right."

"Wow, I thought I'd die before…"

Suddenly Kate was down. Shock took over Tony and Gibbs. _What the hell?_ They both look towards the roof top of the building across from them. Gibbs draws his gun.

"Ari"

"KATE!" Tony screamed has he sat up trying to catch his breath. _NO, NO KATE!_ Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. Looking around, Tony tried to figure out where he was. The room looked familiar. He then looked to the person whose hand was on his shoulder and shock takes over him once more.

There stands Kate with a worried expression on her face. Relief floods Tony for a moment before panic kicks. _Is this a dream? She can't be real!_ Kate notices the nervousness in Tony.

"Tony what's wrong?"

He looks at her with wide eyes. Before she realizes what has happened, Tony has his arms wrapped tightly around her, stroking her hair and whispering "Thank God". Concerned, Kate pulls away slightly.

"Tony, are you ok? What's wrong?"

Tony stares at her for a moment, his eyes never leaving her face. "It was just a bad dream. A very, very, VERY bad dream."

Kate moves to sit beside Tony on his bed. The isolation room is dark except for the one blue light. "What happened? Sometimes it helps to tell someone about your nightmares" she says as she takes his hand in hers.

"I dreamt that Ari was out to kill Gibbs. We all ended up at an abandoned building. You, Gibbs, and I were on a rooftop when you jumped in front of a bullet that was headed for Gibbs." Tony had to stop to take a breath. He was still very weak from the plague that had inhabited him almost 48 hours ago, and all this worry and shock had worn him out . Kate gently rubbed his back. "And I got killed?"

Glancing up at Kate, Tony looked her right in the eyes. Almost like he was trying to tell her all his feelings at once. "No Kate, you had a vest on and it stopped the bullet." He took a deep breath, and then continued. "I helped you up from the ground and said 'You did good.' Gibbs then said that for once I wasright and then you came back with 'Wow, I thought I'd die before…' and the next thing I know you are on the ground with a bullet in your head." Tears were starting to form in Tony's eyes. That dream had scared the hell out of him. Tony didn't know what he'd do if he ever lost Kate.

Kate sat there in disbelief. What could she say to him to make him feel better? Kate turned to face Tony and to his surprise, pulled him into a hug. "I'm here Tony. And I'm not going anywhere."

And a smile formed across both of there faces.


	2. Goodbye

_I'm going to get that bastard! _Gibbs thought as he stood there looking out at the other rooftop. Tony stood behind him in shock. Slowly Tony turned to look at the body on the ground. The body of his fellow agent, his friend.

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks as he looks at her. _This can not be happening. It can't be! _Tony kneels down next to Kate's body and gently touches her cheek with his hand. Her body is starting to become cold now. The color is completely drained from her face. Not able to keep it together anymore, he breaks down. Sobbing uncontrollably.

Gibbs hears him and turns around. For the first time, probably ever, Gibbs' heart breaks. He feels sorry for Kate who lost her life because some bastard just wanted it that way. He's sorry for Tony because even though Tony wouldn't admit it, he loved Kate. They all did and now he has the job of telling Abby, McGee, and Ducky the horrible truth. Caitlin Todd is no longer.

Gibbs steps over to Tony and places a hand on his shoulder. Tony turns and looks up at Gibbs. He knows that Gibbs cared for Kate; hell…Gibbs cares about all of them even though he never says it. Tony wipes away the tears from his eyes and stands up. The two men look at each other and know what they have to do.

Tony pulls out his cell and dials for Ducky to come. He doesn't tell him that Kate is dead. It just doesn't seem right to do it over the phone. Meanwhile, Gibbs goes down to find McGee.

Walking out of the building, Gibbs sees McGee cleaning up the pieces of the computer. McGee turns around just in time to see Gibbs approaching. He can see that Gibbs is upset and he knows….either Kate or Tony are dead.

"Who?" McGee asks.

"Kate" Gibbs announces looking at the ground.

McGee sadly nods his head.

"Today we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Caitlin Todd. Caitlin was a very caring, devoted, brave woman. All of you here today have some memory of Caitlin that you will always remember. Hold on to those memories and Caitlin will always be with you."

The reverend paused and looked over to the pew on his left. Four men and a woman sat, tears in their eyes. The one that he knew as being her boss looked up at him and nodded. It was now or never, and he owed this to Kate.

"There are a few people here today who would like to tell you about Caitlin." The reverend stepped away to allow Gibbs to step up to the microphone.

"My name is Jethro Gibbs. I was Kate's boss at NCIS. Kate was an outstanding agent. She was extremely brave, intelligent, and funny. I know that the rest of our team will never be the same without her. Kate, we miss you."

Gibbs stepped down and walked back to the others. Abby rose and gave him a hug, and then she proceeded to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Abby. Kate and I were best friends. I was so happy when she started working at NCIS b/c I didn't really have any girls to hang out with. Kate was different and I knew it the moment I met her. I'm really gonna miss her and our talks. Sometimes she would sneak down to talk to me when she was suppose to be doing something Gibbs had ordered her to do." Abby gave Gibbs a small smile. "Like Gibbs said, our team will never be the same without her."

McGee and Ducky went up next. When they finished, it was Tony's turn. Ever since the incident (as they liked to call it), he had been extremely quiet. Abby squeezed Tony's hand before he stood up. He looked at her and gave her a small lop sided smile.

As he approached the microphone, he looked at the picture of Kate that was sitting on a table next to the coffin. Taking in a deep breath Tony began.

"I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Kate's co-worker. Since day one, Kate and I have bickered. It was always a brother/sister type relationship between us. Until about a year ago. That's when I realized that I had feelings for Kate. Of course I would never tell her because she would just think I was kidding and tell me that I didn't have a chance. So…I continued teasing her. About a month ago, I had been infected by the plague. In our line of work, you are always in dangerous situations. I had been put in isolation and so had Kate, but only because she had a cold and they were afraid she might have contracted the same thing I had. Anyways, Kate found out that she was fine but that I had gotten the plague. She stayed there with me, even though that was a risk to her. I never knew the real reason why she did that. But it meant so much to me that she did. The only reason I teased her so much was because I loved her." At this declaration, Tony looked toward the team, seeing what their reaction was. To his surprise they didn't seem shocked.

"I was there when Kate died and every night I relive it when I sleep." Looking at her picture he continued, "Kate, I miss you so much. And I wish I had told you how I felt about you. I love you Kate and you will always be in my heart."


	3. Reality Or A Dream

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first two chapters. I know that it seems confusing but hopefully you'll soon understand. _**

Opening his eyes, Tony stared at the glass ceiling of the isolation room. _Why do I keep dreaming about Kate being dead?_ he wondered. Slowly he began to sit up, knowing full well that he was still weak.

"Hey, sleepy head. I never thought you'd wake up?" Kate said walking into the room carrying a tray with some food and orange juice.

"Here, you should eat something or at the very least drink some juice." She hands him the orange juice and Tony smiles at her.

"Thanks Kate."

Kate notices the sad look on Tony's face. She wonders if he is still upset from the nightmare he had earlier. "Tony, are you ok?"

Tony gives Kate one of his signature smiles and nodds his head. "Boy if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you love me Kate."

In Kate's mind, she was thinking _Is it that obvious?_, but after many years as a secret service agent and two years with NCIS, she was able to hide any feeling that she didn't want to have shown. Smiling and playfully slapping Tony's arm, she replied, "Only in your dreams DiNozzo."

Tony finished the rest of the juice and ate some of the food that Kate brought him. When he was finished Kate went to take the tray out of the room. She ran into Gibbs just as she was outside the isolation room.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked.

"Physically he's getting a lot better, but ..." Kate wasn't so sure if she should tell Gibbs or not, but she wanted to make sure Tony really was ok. For some strange reason she had this weird feeling that he wasn't. And it scared her.

"But what?" asked Gibbs.

"Well...he said that last night he had a nightmare about me dying and he seemed really upset about it. Then when I brought him some food, I got the feeling that he isn't completely ok."

Gibbs knew exactly what to do and walked into the room. The nurse was in there taking Tony's blood pressure.

"Hey Boss" Tony greeted.

"DiNozzo...how are you feeling?"

Nurse Emma gave Tony a smile and walked silently out of the room.

"I'm great Boss."

"That's not what I heard." Gibbs replied back, giving Tony the look that meant _I won't leave until you tell me_.

Tony sat silently, trying to plan out what exactly to say. Gibbs could see the wheels turning in DiNozzo's brain and knew that it must be important if Anthony DiNozzo was thinking before replying.

"I had a bad dream about Kate."

"What happened?"

"Ari"

At the sound of his name, Gibbs automatically tensed up. "What about Ari."

"He killed Kate." Tony continued to tell Gibbs about his dream. At the end, both men sat quietly. Tony looked at the floor, worrying about what Gibbs would say. There was rule number #12 to worry about: NO DATING OTHER AGENTS.

Gibbs slapped Tony upset the head.

"OUCH! Boss, what was that for?"

"Just tell her DiNozzo." And with that Gibbs left the isolation room with a stunned Anthony DiNozzo staring after him.


End file.
